Work surfaces can be provided for supporting objects, such as a portable electronic device (e.g., laptop, tablet, e-readers, convertible laptops, smartphones, or the like). In some instances, the work surface is able to articulate (e.g., the work surface is repositionable). The articulation of the work surface can cause the objects to fall from the work surface, and the fall can damage the object. In another example, a user may unintentionally interact with the object, and thereby cause the object to fall from the work surface.